Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a control program for implementing the method.
Description of the Related Art
In general, as exemplary data processing apparatuses, there have been known image forming apparatuses that execute a print job according to image data. In recent years, image forming apparatuses have been made multifunctional, and accordingly, the arrangements of the image forming apparatuses have become increasingly complicated. For this reason, in the image forming apparatuses, the time required to activate software tend to increase.
There has been the technique that in order to reduce the time required to activate software in an image forming apparatus, electric current is passed through a volatile memory such as a DRAM when a power-supply switch of the image forming apparatus is turned off (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H05-73179). Thus, when the power-supply switch is turned on, the image forming apparatus is returned from a status stored in the DRAM so as to reduce the time required to activate software.
As described above, in the case where electric current is passed through the DRAM when the power-supply switch is turned off, only a small amount of electrical power is consumed. For this reason, with consideration given to reduction in power consumption, the user is caused to determine whether or not to pass electric current through the DRAM when the power-supply switch is turned off. Namely, two statuses consisting of a state in which power consumption is zero and a status in which electric current is passed through the DRAM are prepared, and the user is caused to select one of these two statuses.
In this case, when the power-supply switch is turned off, it is necessary to determine one of the two statuses into which the image forming apparatus is to switch, and moreover, it is necessary to make preparations for changing into one of the two statuses.
In general, image forming apparatuses has a standby mode (a state of being ready to execute a print job) and a sleep mode (power saving mode) in which power consumption is smaller than in the standby mode. In such image forming apparatuses, when the power-supply switch is turned off in the power saving mode, an AC power source is interrupted in response to the turning-off of the power-supply switch, so that the power is immediately turned off.
On the other hand, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H05-73179, although a CPU carries out the above described process upon detecting the turning-off of the power-supply switch, it is difficult to switch into one of the above described two statuses when the power-supply switch is turned off. Namely, when the power-supply switch is turned off, it is difficult to switch the image forming apparatus into a status selected and set by the user.